


The Giant Mutant Glowworm That Ate New York City

by ignipes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant mutant glowworm tries to eat New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giant Mutant Glowworm That Ate New York City

"Dude," said Raphael, "do you see that?"

Donatello smacked him on the back of the head, then nimbly dodged the return smack and laughed. "How can we not? It's sixteen blocks long!"

"And at least three stories high," Leonardo added.

"And glowing," Michelangelo said. "Don't forget the part about how it's glowing. I think it's radioactive."

Raphael glowered at the sixteen-block-long, three-story-high glowing worm currently making its way up Fifth Avenue. It had already eaten fourteen taxis, three buses, and nine cars while they watched. People were running and screaming all over the place, and from their rooftop vantage Raphael could see at least seven firetrucks trying to wind through gridlock.

"I don't think water's going to be much help," he said, frowning. "What are they going to do, exfoliate it?"

Leonardo looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's allergic to water."

"Then why did it come to Earth?" Raphael asked. "That would be a pretty stupid plan, even for a galaxy-crossing mutant glowworm."

Leonardo pointed at the worm with one of his blades. "Does that thing look intelligent to you?"

They considered the giant mutant glowworm for a moment.

"I think it's going after the Empire State Building," Michelangelo said. "It's still hungry."

Donatello cleared his throat. "Master Splinter always says a single drop of rain cannot alone move a pebble, but in the company of others it can wash away a mountain."

They considered the giant mutant glowworm for another moment.

"So," said Michelangelo, "what are you saying?"

Donatello looked at his wooden bo and sighed. "I think we're gonna need some help."

Raphael perked up immediately. "Let's call Batman!"

"What's Batman gonna do with a giant mutant glowworm?" Michelangelo asked with a snort of derision. "Drive the Batmobile up its butt?"

"There's also the small problem that Batman isn't real," Donatello pointed out. "That might make it harder for him to help."

Raphael scowled at his brothers, then he scowled at the giant mutant glowworm. "Fine," he grumbled. "I guess that means we're on our own."

He really wasn't looking forward to trying to fight that thing. But they had to do something soon.

"Maybe not," Leonardo said. He pointed toward the sky over the tall buildings, and a second later the sonic boom of a squadron of fighter jet reached their ears. "Looks like somebody called in the troops."

They watched as the jets dove low between the buildings. One after another, each of the jets released a series of explosives that struck the giant mutant glowworm on its back.

When the worm exploded in a shower of sticky, glowing goop, the jets pulled up and soared away.

"Ew," said Donatello. "That's gross."

"It'll take forever to get that goop off the buildings," Michelangelo said.

"I guess we're not needed here anymore," Raphael said. He rubbed his belly. "I'm hungry. Anybody up for a pizza?"

Donatello looked doubtful. "Do you think Emilio's is still open after, well." He gestured at the worm-splattered buildings. "You know. A giant mutant glowworm attack?"

"This is New York!" Leonardo said. There was a distinct patriotic glint in his eye. Raphael thought it made him look like a lunatic. "Giant mutant glowworms won't stop pizza delivery!"

He had a point.

Raphael looked out over the chaos the worm had created and the very messy clean-up soon to be underway.

"I love New York," he said.

He turned to follow his brothers down to the streets.


End file.
